Inspirations
This is the complete lists of people, things, places and songs that inspired the creation of the Rays of Gold series. Theme The first time that Flaire heard the story of the Legend of King Arthur was via Scholastic's Literacy Place when she was on third grade. The story, as she remembered, was done in a comic strip, and featured the way that Sir Kay boasted to his father, Sir Hector, that he was the one who've pulled the sword off the stone when it had been originally Arthur, who was Sir Kay's foster brother. She mentioned that the story of King Arthur had intrigued her once again when she was on third year high school and they were asked to recreate an animation of an English lore for their computer class. The project was never finished, but Flaire said that she had the sword of Excalibur drawn, as well as a depiction of how Arthur looked like, and there had been a screenplay of it written. Sadly, those drawings were no longer available, except for that depiction of Arthur. Years later, after graduating College, her younger sister, who was on fourth grade, tackles about King Arthur again and was meant to act as Merlin for a class skit. The story and legend of King Arthur returned to her again. Not to mention that in The Izabran Chronicles' eX Dream/2018, there had been a character named "Arthur Pendragon", originally known as "Michael Philiph Alrish", who've used the name as an alias. Flaire stated that it felt like "Arthur is indeed asking" for her to write a story based on such. Since then, Flaire read the popular story of King Arthur by T.H. White, The Once and Future King. According to her, she remembered reading it on the first two weeks of July 2018; finishing the first part of the story, The Sword in the Stone, just on time for her to take an adapt exam and panel interview in Alpha Aviation Group, Clark, Philippines, for her to be accepted as their cadet for the Airline Pilot Program. She was even asked during an interview who is her fictional hero, and mentioned King Arthur for being wise and just. Wanting to be different from most stories that were told about King Arthur, Flaire had taken the initiative to cross the idea with her obsession with Nobunaga Concerto. Flaire had been on the process of writing Nightingale when the story of King Arthur was born. She remarked once, "a different way of retelling with a twist". Combining the idea of a modern-character suddenly being transported to a different time and world, Rays of Gold's theme was finalized. And since there had been few irregularities with the stories, Flaire had taken the liberty to add on countless concepts and imagination to the series as well, all the while trying to stick to the original tales the world knows of. People Items Places Songs According to Flaire, the song, Legendary by Welshly Arms, was the very inspiration for the series. She considered it to be the "main theme of the series". Below is the list of the songs that inspired each character, pairing or certain scenarios throughout the series.